Dream Street II
by Canyon 315
Summary: Arago of Nightmare Court has come to take over Dream Street, and Mia and Anubis are asked to help save it. But when everyone's twins are threatened, and a false Ancient One walks the land, can they do it? MiaxAnubis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Kento moaned loudly as he laid in his bed. For the past week strange   
injuries had befallen him, and now he was laid up in bed, no action for a   
good long while. While the room service was nice, even if the guys did bust   
on him a lot, no action was killing him. He lifted his head above his pillow   
for a few seconds before his head throbbed with pain. It dropped like a   
heavy stone onto the masses of pillows behind him. He growled with   
frustration and hollered for Mia. Thunder rolled up the stairs and down the   
hall, stopping at his doorway to calmly enter the room and sit gingerly on   
the nightstand next to the bed.  
"What's happening to me, Mia?" Kento asked pitifully. "I'm doing nothing yet   
I'm bruised from head to toe. I'm stiff like an old man; I sprained my ankle   
from just sitting on the couch watching TV!"  
Her heart wept for him, but she had no answers. Doctors upon doctors had no   
answer, and even Sage with his gift of healing could do nothing to ease his   
pain. "I'm sorry, Kento, I just don't know. We'll find an answer yet." She   
soothed before kissing his forehead.  
Kento smiled, "Maybe it's not so bad after all."  
Mia couldn't help but smile back. "Don't tell Anubis."  
"Aw, is little baby Kento stealing kisses from Mama?" Taunted a voice from   
the hall.  
"SAGE, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BED I'LL MAKE YOU A WOMAN FOR THAT!!"  
"Just try it, Mama's boy, just try it." Sage was undaunted by Kento's   
threat. "Don't want to hurt yourself."  
Mia sighed in frustration. "Leave him alone, Sage!"  
He walked down the hall still laughing.  
Kento clenched his hands into fists, grunting at the pain. "I'll get him for   
that."  
"We both will, but after you get over this. I don't want you hurting   
yourself more."  
He sighed hopelessly. "You're right."  
"Try to get some sleep, huh? That'll help you feel better." Mia said,   
tucking him in.  
"Yeah," He muttered and rolled over on his side. "Mia, could you shut the   
door for a minute?"  
She obeyed his request, but Kento still was worried the others might hear   
him. He motioned for her to come close.  
"Go into my closet and pull out a wrapped bundle please." He whispered.   
Understanding his need for secrecy, she locked the door before creeping over   
to the closet. Swinging the door open and ducking behind it, an avalanche of   
stuff tumbled out and spread out over the floor.  
"Sorry about that," Kento winced.  
"Is this it?" She held in her arms a light blue baby's blanket with   
something wrapped inside.  
Kento blushed, knowing the contents inside. "Yeah, that's it."  
She lifted up a flap to reveal the smiling face of a white teddy bear with a   
floppy neck. She smiled to herself, figuring that Kento was man enough to   
admit he still kept and loved his comfort object from his childhood.  
"That's his bed when I can't have him with me," Kento explained. "If the   
guys found out about him, I'd be even more screwed then I am now."  
"I'll keep your secret safe," She whispered, handing him over to Kento like   
he was a baby. "What's his name?"  
"Teddy. I had him since I was a baby. My grandmother made him for me for my   
birth, and we've been friends ever since."  
Kento embraced the bear like an old friend, tucking his head under his chin.   
"Thanks, Mama Mia."  
She smiled at the old joke. "My pleasure, Ken-kun."  
She unlocked the door and shut it quietly behind her. "Kento, I want to end   
to your pain so bad. I just don't know how."  
A mother's work is never done, as now she had to talk to Sage for his   
inappropriate comments. She walked downstairs to find Anubis taking care of   
Sage for her.  
"No more busts on Kento, I swear!" Sage whined. Anubis's hands was deep his   
hair, messing up the perfect hairdo he strived to keep perfect.  
"Good. Leave him alone, before you too are laid up with injuries, only this   
time you'll know where they came." He growled before shoving him away. The   
whiner ran upstairs to where his hair products would save his precious   
hairstyle.  
"Boys," Anubis sighed in frustration.  
"That's why I wanted you." Mia said, quickly kissing him. "Who needs boys   
when I have you?"  
"Ditto," He whispered, holding her close. "What's up with Kento?"  
"He's still suffering, but he found some comfort in an old friend."  
"You?"  
"And a teddy bear."  
He chuckled as he sat her down on the couch and leaned her up against him,   
stroking her hair. "That's Kento alright."  
Mia pushed aside thoughts of her ailing friend as she took comfort in   
Anubis's arms. Even now, months after she brought him back from Dream   
Street, she marveled at the fact that he was here with her. She treasured   
their moments together and wouldn't trade them in for anything. It wasn't   
long before they both fell into a content sleep.  
~A cool breeze floated past them, waking the lovers from their slumber.  
"Welcome back, Mia and Anubis." An old friend greeted them.  
"Lure?" As Mia took in her surroundings, she realized she was back in Dream   
Street.  
Lure smiled and nodded. "Yes. I know you are worried for your friend Kento,   
and only you two can save him."  
"How?" Mia asked without hesitation.  
"Arago has come back from Nightmare Court to conquer us, and this time he's   
left no stone unturned. Kaos's powers are no match for him, and it is said a   
false Kaos roams the land, ready to destroy any who oppose his master." She   
stopped for a moment before going on. "He has Shuu in his clutches."  
Mia gasped with horror. Her gentle friend, her savior who had guided the way   
to Anubis, was now in the hands of a monster.  
"That is why Kento is tormented by his injuries. Twins between your world   
and mine are connected; both can sense snatches of the other's feelings.   
Arago is torturing Shuu with his supernatural powers, so Kento feels   
physical pain. I've brought you two here to save him and all of Dream   
Street. If Arago has his way, both of our worlds are history."  
"We'll do it." Anubis nodded. "Anything for our friends."  
"You gave me the chance to be with Anubis again, I can deny you nothing."   
Mia said.  
Lure smiled for the first time since Arago came back. "Thank you, friends. I   
must warn you, Arago is aware of your feats in your world, and acknowledges   
you as a threat. He is combing the countryside for your twins, Nasuti and   
Shuten. Once in his grasp, he has control of the both of you. You will   
suffer worse then Kento, for he is just toying with Shuu as bait, and he   
could even kill you thru your twin's own deaths. They are as elusive to me   
as they are to Arago, I pray you have better luck. Godspeed, and may your   
deeds save us all." With a swish of her cloak she was gone, leaving Mia and   
Anubis alone, shaken, and frightened with the fates of their friends, the   
mortal world, Dream Street, and their very lives in their trembling hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Mia tried to control her rage but it was impossible. Who was Arago to hurt   
Shuu just to bring them out into the open, to be slaughtered like cattle so   
a demon could have his way with worlds? Not this time, no sir, she would see   
to that.  
"Let's go." She ordered swiftly, and walked down the road.  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"To save my other friends before they end up as Arago's toys." Softer… "I   
won't let them suffer."  
"Do you think they will know where Nasuti and Shuten are?"  
"Very well may, they knew about you." To Anubis's surprised, she let out a   
small chuckle. " 'Nasty'? Is my twin that bad? What kind of a name is that?"  
"I find it a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."  
She smiled, "And Shuten… it just suits you so well."  
"Good to see you lovebirds again." A familiar voice rang out in the   
distance.  
Mia ran ahead, she couldn't wait to see him again.  
"Ryo!!" She embraced her old friend.  
"I missed you, girl!"  
Anubis caught up with them, recognizing Ryo's twin but not the woman next to   
him.  
"I am forever in your debt, Mia Koji. You have reunited me with my own   
lover, Luna." Ryo smiled as he introduced them.  
"Thank you so much, Mia." Luna smiled at her.  
"I'm so happy for you, Ryo, but I need your help."  
"Anything."  
"Shuu's been kidnapped by Arago."  
Ryo's fist clenched. "I knew he was making trouble for us, I just didn't   
know how much. I'll help you get him back, Mia."  
"Me too," Luna said, and before Ryo could protest she added, "If it weren't   
for you, I wouldn't be with Ryo. I plan to be with him wherever he goes, so   
we will always be together."  
Ryo nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you. The more allies the better. Do you know where Nasuti and Shuten   
are?" Anubis asked.  
Luna shook her head. "Lure and Kaos told Nasuti and Shuten early of Arago's   
plans. To protect themselves and their twins, they went into hiding, and   
told no one of their whereabouts, so Arago and his thugs couldn't find   
them."  
Mia was unfazed by the news. "We'll find them, I know we will. Let's get   
Touma."  
They entered the city and fought the masses to Touma's restaurant.  
Surely 'Touma' is Cye's twin, Anubis thought to himself as they walked in   
thru the doors, until a white tiger knocked over Mia and licked her face   
like a dog. White Blaze is TOUMA?!  
"Byakuen!" Touma scolded from the kitchen doors. "I told you before, no   
jumping on the costumers!"  
Anubis sweatdropped. ROWEN was TOUMA!!  
He stormed out to attempt to drag Byakuen off, and then he saw Mia.  
"Mia! You're back!" Touma lifted her off the floor.  
"It's great seeing you again, but I need to ask for your help."  
"Anything, but first, let's eat!" He escorted them to a table, and then he   
and Byakuen went to the kitchen to get the food.  
"Does Touma actually cook the food, or is Cye tied up in back?" Anubis   
whispered to Mia.  
"You'll live," She reassured him. "Shuu gets fat on Touma's cooking."  
"Shuu has the Inferno armor for stomach defenses."  
Mia didn't say a word, only pointed to the train of carts overloaded with   
food snaking its way to their table. Anubis mentally apologized about his   
misgivings and piled a fair amount of food on his plate, only to wolf it   
down seconds later.  
Ryo sweatdropped, watching this guy eat. "Shuu's back, he processed Anubis."  
Touma slid in next to Mia after giving Byakuen his own banquet. After   
everyone had an appetizer of a plate apiece, with Anubis as the exception,   
inhaling four, Mia got down to business.  
"And he's after Nasuti and Shuten to kill them and us." Mia explained.  
Byakuen let out the most blood-curdling roar you never heard, making him the   
demon instead of a domestic tiger.  
"I'm sorry Mia, I don't know." Touma hung his head in shame. "But I'll find   
them soon enough. With Shin on our team, we'll take on Arago head on."  
Everyone was soon satisfied, leaning back in their chairs and patting their   
stomachs. Touma snapped his fingers, the signal for Jun to come and bring   
the dishes back to the kitchen for cleaning. He waited, and waited, and   
waited. No Jun. He snapped them again more urgently, and saw Jun rush out of   
the doors, drop to his knees and beg Touma-sama to forgive his tardiness.  
Or he saw the scene in his mind's eye. Still no Jun.  
Fed up with his insolence, Touma rose to his feet and bellowed, "JUN!! GET   
OUT HERE NOW!!"  
He came, but the obedient servant manner was gone. "What?" The boy snapped   
at his master, malice reeking from his presence. Anubis instinctively   
shielded Mia, anticipant of an attack.  
Touma narrowed his eyes, fingering the dagger he had hidden. Jun worked for   
Arago, that's all he needed to know.  
Jun saw his cover was blown but he didn't care. To catch them by surprise or   
on guard mattered nothing; his true form would finish them either way. The   
skin of a boy peeled away, revealing the hard as iron black scales of a   
dragon. He screeched his challenge, confident of his victory.  
"Byakuen, get them out of here!" Ryo ordered, unsheathing his katanas. He   
ducked a flame spurt, jumped into the air, and connected with the beast's   
neck, only to be deflected by scales as hard as stone. The dragon smirked as best he could and smacked Ryo hard into the floor, making a Ryo body print.   
Mia saw no more as Byakuen dragged her and Anubis out of there. "Go to Shin's." She ordered the tiger, and he maneuvered expertly among the   
crowds of the streets and free into the Yamato Plains. The trip was silent,   
save the swishing of the tall grass as Byakuen swept thru them and the   
mutters and sighs of the night's creatures in the forest bordering the far   
side of the plains. It helped to cool their anger, as they took in the   
innocence and beauty of the land, and knew what it was exactly they were   
fighting for. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Byakuen slammed on the breaks and Mia jumped off his back and ran to the   
back of the house. As predicted, Shin was out in the water. "SHIN!!"  
"Mia!" He rushed out of the water to greet her. "What brings you here?"  
"Plenty. There's a dragon in the city and Ryo and Touma need your help. They   
can't handle him alone."  
"I'm there." He grabbed his trident leaning alongside the house. It was a   
tight squeeze on Byakuen but nobody noticed. Byakuen made record speed back   
to the city. Mia slid off, and nearly had a heart attack. It had been so   
long since she had seen a once active city be turned into a ghost town   
within hours. The city was abandoned, the buildings wrecked and burning, and   
the dragon running rampant. Ryo and Touma were having no luck fighting the   
dragon, it seemed to be laughing at their attempts to slay it.  
Shin joined the fray in an instant, and found the dragon's weak spot! He   
stabbed the base of its tail, heard the dragon howl in pain, and felt the   
steel-plated tail slam him into a building. Now the warriors had it even   
tougher, the dragon kept an eye out for its tail and kept it swinging faster   
then ever. Anytime one of them got close, WHAM!! and watch them fly straight   
into a building.  
"Stay back, guys! I have an idea," Touma held out his bow and arrow. Taking   
careful aim, he fired two arrows in succession, and blinded the beast. It   
roared in pain and swung wildly, Ryo and Shin stuck their weapons deep into   
the base of the tail. The dragon fell with a thud, creating a   
mini-earthquake that knocked everyone off their feet.  
"You think you've outwitted me?" It growled. "You will pay for this and   
Arago will see you all in hell!!"  
During all this, Mia could have sworn she heard the clanking of the rings of   
the Ancient's staff. "But is he the real Ancient or imposter?" Her mind asked. She had no time to think, there was a massive explosion. She shielded Anubis best she could, and then blacked out.  
* * * * *  
Her eyes fluttered open, and heard a sigh of relief.  
"Anubis!" She cried out to the man holding her.  
He shook his head. "I am Shuten. Nasuti and I heard about the dragon, and   
came to aide our friends, but our efforts were futile. The Ancient protected   
us best he could, but the dragon's attack was quicker. He only had time to   
shield us."  
"So it was the real one. I heard his staff before I lost consciousness."  
He nodded, "We were lucky. The imposter might have killed us all off."  
She nodded, and took in the full damage. The dragon was gone and the city   
stood despite all its pain, but no humans were around except for her and   
Shuten. Her calls merely echoed among the shaken buildings, laughing at her for even thinking her friends could still be around.  
Mia sighed in defeat and sat down, holding her knees to her chest. What was   
she going to do? She tensed a moment, the calmed when it was only Shuten   
wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She wasn't sure how to act around   
him. He was much more serious then Anubis, and they were strangers. Each was in love with the other's twin, and who knew where they were.  
"I know this, our twins are still alive. Tulpa and his minions all have   
supernatural powers, which affect us as well as them. If they were to die,   
so would we." Shuten tried to comfort her.  
"And he won't, because we're still alive and we'd still be able to somehow   
kill him." Mia thought out loud, "So he'll keep them alive so we can be   
captured and then all killed at the same time, so there will be no loose   
ends running about."  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
"We will find them, all of them, alive and well." Mia said confidently.  
Shuten smiled, "Hai, but first I think we need some sleep. The dawn is   
almost upon us."  
"You're right," She followed out into the Yamato Plains, and they laid   
together in a grass patch similar if not the same one that she and Shuu   
slept in.  
"I'm a light sleeper, so I'll be sure to protect you." Shuten said, smoothing out his bed.  
Mia just stared at him; she was just thinking that. Shuten chuckled at her   
surprised expression, "You're just like Nasuti." He fell back on his   
makeshift bed and stared at the sky. "Just like Nasuti…" He whispered sadly,   
his mind elsewhere.  
Mia sat next to him, "We'll find her, Shuten."  
Shuten turned his head toward her, and she nearly cried out in pain. Here   
was her love's copy, which looked every bit as handsome as Anubis, but she   
wasn't free with him like she was with Anubis. He was in love with another,   
even if it was her own twin. She looked away, tears in her eyes. She   
couldn't stand his beauty, to be near him and yet so far away; to be   
tortured like this was just too unfair!  
"Mia?" Shuten gently asked. "What's wrong?"  
When she ignored him, he turned her head to face him. Mia broke down; he was just too beautiful, in body, mind, and soul.  
Shuten quieted her and held her close, knowing what bothered her so. It hurt   
him too, sometimes he would look at her and think it was Nasuti, then a   
nagging reminder that it was Mia, and Nasuti was in the clutches of a demon.  
"We'll get thru this, Mia," He said while stroking her hair. "We'll get thru   
this together." 


End file.
